Astra
is the younger brother of Ultraman Leo. He came to earth after learning that Leo had survived the destruction of their home planet Nebula L-77 and appeared several times to assist his brother. History Ultraman Leo The younger brother of Ultraman Leo , Astra came from the desert Nebula L77 of the Leo constellation. After the destruction of L77 by the Alien Magma, Leo, Astra, and Leo's pet monster Ron were the last survivors, but Leo thought he was the last of his kind. As Leo and Ron landed on Earth, Astra was captured and held prisoner by the Alien Magma until he was eventually rescued by Ultraman King. After King told him of Leo's survival, Astra headed for Earth and rescued his brother during a battle against Garon and Littre. Ever since Astra has saved Leo against several different aliens over the months that were too powerful for Leo to defeat himself. At one point Alien Babalou froze Astra in a special type of ice in space and took his identity as he stole the Ultra Key. After Ultraman King revealed Babalou for what he was Leo saved Astra from his icy imprisonment, defeated Babalou, gave back the Ultra Key, and the two brothers became the first Ultra Brothers that were born outside of Nebula M78. Astra continued to help Leo after helping him destroy the Saucer Monster, Hangler. Ultraman Mebius Throughout the events of Ultraman Mebius, Astra is the least active of the Ultra Brothers. However he is present during the series finale, assisting his brother Leo is using the Ultra Double Flasher in destroying the coating that was surrounding the sun.With the sun block gone he was celebrating with Leo Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Legends the Movie Astra appeared in this film, watching over Ultraman Zero’s training with Ultraman Leo. When Seven’s eye slugger was sent as an S.O.S. Ultraman King sent Zero to the battle, followed shortly by Leo and Astra. When they arrived Zero had already defeated Belial and blasted him in to a river of molten magma but no sooner had they arrived, the spirits of 100 monsters started to flow towards Belial and formed Beryudora. Leo and Astra then did their Ultra Double Flasher attack while every one else attacked Beryudora together until Zero finished him off. Astra and Leo then returned to the Land of Light with the others. Ultraman Zero The Movie: The Revenge of Belial Astra reappeared in this movie as he gave energy along with the other Ultras of the Land of Light to create Zero's travel sphere. He appears near the end to protect the Land of Light from the Darclops army and is beaten until Zero beats Kaiser. Ultraman Ginga Dark Spark War Prior to the Ultraman Ginga TV series, Astra participated in the Dark Spark War but this time he fought not only alongside with the Ultra Brothers but, with the other Ultras that came from other universes and their allies against Evil. While in midst of battle, Darker Gale turned every Ultra alongside their allies, monsters, and aliens into Spark Dolls. With the war over an unknown warrior appeared and faced Dark Lugiel but like the others he also turned into a Spark Doll. The location of Astra's doll is unknown, but could be with Leo's Spark Doll, which is also unknown Profile, Features and Techniques *'Height': 50 meters *'Weight': 49,000 tons (46,000 tons in the old configuration) *'Age': 10,000 years (20,000 years in the old configuration, as twin brother of Leo) *'Flight Speed': Mach 10 (Mach 20 in the old configuration) *'Running Speed': 900 kilometers per hour (700 km in the old configuration) *'Underwater Speed': 140 knots *'Jump Distance': 400 meters. *'Vision': He can see as far as 10 kilometers. *'Brawn': Not set Body Features *'Beam Lamp': The crystal one Astra's forehead, like his brothers it doesn't react to his strength but can be used to fire beams. *'Protector': The armor on Astra's upper body. *'Color Timer': Like his brother and presumably other Ultras from L-77, Astra possesses a Color Timer. *'Astra Sign': Like Leo's Leo Symbol, the Astra Symbol is Astra's written name and a symbol of his royal status on L-77 *'Chain': A remnant of his time as a captive of the Alien Magma before he was rescued by Ultraman King. Techniques *'Ultra Double Flasher': With the help of Leo, Astra and his brother can fire a very powerful red beam of lightning together from their hands, able to destroy several or powerful monsters. *'Electron Beam (Never Shown)': A beam from Astra's Beam Lamp *'Ultra Double Spark': A combination technique used with Leo to repair the Ultra Key. *'Astra Shower': A water jet from Astra's hands. Used in episode 36. *'Astra Iron Punch': Punching technique, never seen. *'Astra Spike Kick': Kicking technique, never seen. *'Color Timer Flash': Astra can use his color timer to create a large, flash of white light that can blind foes for a short time. *'Double Kick': A combination kick with Leo, used on Alien Atlanta. *'Blind Tactics': Floating/standing with the sun behind him, Astra amplifies the sunlight and temporarily blinds his opponent. *'Astra Kick': Performed just like Leo's version, Astra jumps 1,000 meters into the air and charges his foot with energy, striking his opponent with a powerful jumpkick, it can destroy monsters with one blow. Used in Ultraman Fighting Evolution *'Size Adjustment': Astra can change his size at will, ranging from microscopic sizes to 50 meters. *'Combustion': Astra can cause monsters to explode by shrinking down and flying through their digestive track. *'Judo': Like his brother, Astra is highly skilled in Martial Arts, able to perform suplexes, throws, chops, and flips. Astra Kick.jpg|Astra Kick Leoeastra.jpg|Ultra Double Flasher Combustion.jpg|Combustion Astra Shower.jpg|Astra Shower Ultra Double Sapr.jpg|Ultra Double Spark Astra attack.jpg|Astra Ultra Shooter Toy Release Info Astra was released as an Ultra Hero Series figure, as in no.10 in the 2000 release. In the 2004 Release, he was pushed to no.40 and replaced by Evil Tiga in no.10. However in the 2009 Release, he was pulled back to no.10. 10A-astra.jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2000 Astra. 200674171958775.jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2004 Astra. 10astra.jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2009 Astra. img_1119328_18640899_5.jpg|Comparison to both Astra figures, no.10 & no.40 Please expand if you found some Astra merchandise & clean this page. Gallery Astra 2.jpg a15a5e65Astra.jpg|Astra Astrakj2.jpg Astra.jpg Astra-leo.jpg|Astra, as seen in Ultraman Mebius. Astra-King.jpg Leo-Astra-Garon-Littrebhrjdhgieghvide.jpg Ultrmn_Leo_and_Astr_II.png Ultrmn Astrat.JPG|Astra Astra.png 4271992035_9ff40e3c8c_z.jpg|Astra and Leo about to use the Ultra Double Flasher Dfgvusuavgeufgvweugewimage.jpg|Astra, Leo, Mebius, Hikari, and other Ultra's after the Plasma Spark was returned Astra 3.jpg Astra 4.jpg Astra 5.jpg Astra 6.jpg Astra 7.jpg Astra 8.jpg Astra 9.jpg Astra 10.jpg Astra 11.jpg Astra 12.jpg Garon-Littre-0.jpg Akumania-0.jpg Merchandise Astra Spark Doll.png|Astra Spark Doll Ultra Act Astra Limited~001.jpg 5270839631_c3206325dc.jpg astra (1).jpg 3710935164_cf3c02b39f_z.jpg 3738728195_f8b8606e5e_z.jpg 3724835796_db6b5aa44b.jpg|Ultra Double Flasher 3738838309_7d534abdf2_n.jpg|Leo and Astra 3738838103_9ba4a7cf3d_z.jpg|Astra and Leo Leo and ASTRA LLLL.jpg|Leo and Astra 2ad4b4533ff1587376916c79b0aa8087.jpg Ultra Act Astra Limited~004.jpg astra4.jpg Ultraman Astra figure.jpg astra1.jpg astra3.jpg 20111026035138b20.jpg 72ad6a50fabcdb7877eb5a8bdf41c27b.jpg|Ultraman, Leo, and Astra astra6.jpg|Astra, Leo, and Alien Magma Category:Ultras Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Movie Heroes Category:Other Heroes Category:Secondary Ultras Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Judo Ultras Category:Showa Ultras Category:Non human Ultras Category:Ultras with a Unique Crest